


Just As Long As We Have Glee

by FastPacedFreeFall



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Bullying, Christmas, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastPacedFreeFall/pseuds/FastPacedFreeFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of 25 drabbles, all Christmas-themed and all revolving around our favorite misfits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So...started this last year on FF and ended up giving up after 5. Gonna try to do better this year and actually finish; I have added incentive with this being my first fic on ao3.
> 
> This series will jump around canon quite a bit(and may involve just as much AU). Various pairings abound, and I hope to have a little something for everyone in here!

* * *

 

It wasn't unusual for them to greet each other with a kiss when they got home, but it was the first time that Blaine had bounded up to Kurt and smashed their lips together right as he opened the door.

 

' _Not that I'm complaining,'_ he thought, letting his bag drop to the floor so he could wrap his arms around his husband. Blaine's skin was delightfully warm against his own, a hand curling in his hair while the kiss turned softer. They gently pulled apart, and Kurt gave Blaine a lazy grin and a raised eyebrow.

 

“Well, someone's in a chipper mood,” he mumbled, stealing another quick peck before pulling away. “What's the occasion for a greeting like that?”

 

Blaine gave him that quirky little smile, the kind that meant he was up to something, and let his eyes dart quickly to the ceiling and back. Kurt glanced up...and did a double take. Hanging from the ceiling was a sprig of mistletoe, and another three feet away, and another three feet away from _that._ The pattern repeated across the entire living room(and the entire apartment, he suspected), so that it was impossible to take more than a few steps without ending up under one of the tendrils.

 

Disbelieving eyes fell back to his husband's beaming face, and he let out a chuckle. “So _that's_ why you wouldn't answer your phone during lunch,” he laughed, shaking his head. Blaine lifted a shoulder in a sheepish shrug, and Kurt pulled him in for another kiss, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

 

Blaine was absolutely ridiculous, and Kurt loved him all the more for it.

 


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rynique is my special little 'COULD HAVE HAD IT AAAAALL IF THE WRITERS GAVE A FUCK' pairing.

Walking into the choir room felt like walking into a sauna after spending a month in an igloo(because of Principal Sylvester's 'budget-cutting' solution of keeping the heat well below what the students and faculty would prefer), and Ryder couldn't be more thankful that Mr. Schue had the foresight to bring in a small space heater.

 

Dumping his coat and bag on a nearby chair, he took a moment to look around. They'd begun hanging up decorations yesterday, and a shimmery gold garland draped across the room from the ceiling with glass balls hanging every few feet. A plain tree sat next to the piano, the side of which held a stocking for everyone in the club.

 

Christmas was a bit of a subdued event at Ryder's house since his parents' divorce, so it was nice to have somewhere to soak up some holiday cheer, he mused while pulling out a half-finished sketch of a nativity scene.

 

The others began trickling in soon after, talking about their plans for the upcoming break and complaining about the cold permeating the entire school. He dimly registered the clatter of someone sitting next to him, and a steaming travel cup was shoved under his nose. Ryder looked up to find Unique standing in front of him, holding out the drink with another cup clutched in her right hand.

 

“Figured you could use something to warm up,” she said, grinning. “You're barely more than skin and bones as it is.”

 

He let out a derisive snort, taking the cup anyway with an answering smile of thanks, and sat there letting the heat permeate his fingertips, and pretending not to notice how nice Unique's short wavy wig looked or how the cocoa was the same smooth, lovely color of her skin.

 

Especially not the warm feeling that welled up in his gut when she ran over to pull him into the festivities, a feeling that he was pretty sure had nothing to do with the drink in his hand.

 

* * *

 


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is a little bit late. Sorry, tried a Neuro Sleep for the first time, worked way better than expected.
> 
> This chapter contains mentions of transphobic bullying.

When Unique was little, before she started going by the name 'Unique', she absolutely adored snow. The second she caught wind of a possible storm incoming, she parked herself next to her mother on the couch and religiously watched the weather updates, praying that the storm would barrel their way with enough snow to cancel school.

 

Sometimes, the weather decided to be gracious, and enough snow fell that they were barely able to get out of their house, never mind send the kids to school. Unique would spend all day outside with her little brother, throwing snowballs and making snow angels(which Unique would get up and draw halos and larger wings for) until the sun was casting orange streaks across the sky. Their mother would call them in, and they'd all spend the evening curled up in the front room with movies and hot cocoa until they fell asleep.

 

That was back when things were still simple.

 

As Unique grew and discovered who she was, snow became less of an instrument of fun and more a thing to be avoided when her classmates decided it was a perfect weapon against her. When she walked to school, there was always a group waiting near the entrance to pelt her with snowballs while she tried to rush to safety. If she left her bag for longer than a minute, she could be sure that some snow had been stuffed inside and left to melt all over her books and papers. Even getting inside was a challenge, because there were plenty of people to try and make her slip on the wet floors.

 

These incidents grew worse, and soon Unique dreaded the thought of snow altogether. Even now, when she was with the Glee club and relatively safe from harassment, she remained in her chair while the others rushed to the window to watch the puffy flakes fall and excitedly chatter about their plans for later.

 

All she could picture was a legion of football players waiting outside, armed and ready to strike, and it was enough to make her seriously consider begging Mr. Schue to just stay in his office for a few hours until she was sure everyone had gone home.

 

In the end, her pride won out, and she followed her friends down the hall to the student parking lot entrance where the janitor had long since salted and cleared the walkway. Her shoulders tensed, and she walked quickly towards her car, keys already in hand.

 

She was three steps away when the first snowball hit.

 

It smacks her square in the middle of her back, bringing her to a dead stop. Someone laughs behind her, and she squeezes her eyes shut, readying herself for the onslaught.

 

A hand on her shoulder makes her jump in fright, and she snaps her head around to find Ryder looking at her with concern.

 

“Hey, you okay,” he questions, eyes glancing back at Jake, who's still trying to dump snow on a screeching Kitty. “I didn't hit your head, did I? I swear, I was aiming for your back!”

 

She watches him ramble with wide eyes, heart rate slowly decreasing as she works things out in her head and realizes that there's no danger. The others are starting to take notice of Ryder's hurried explanations, and Mama Bear Marley looks ready to march over and take Ryder to task.

 

So Unique holds up a finger to stop Ryder's jabbering, and bends down to pick up a good-sized handful of snow.

 

That she promptly shoves down his shirt.

 

And just like that, the tension is diffused, and everyone is too busy laughing at Ryder's frantic dance to get the snow out to notice Unique's watery eyes and million-watt smile before she charges forward with a war cry.

 

The drive home can wait a while longer.

 

* * *

 


	4. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I tend to pretend that this episode didn't happen, this takes place during 'Previously Unaired Christmas'.

* * *

 

_Bzzt bzzt_

 

Blaine's head snapped up, eyes blinking away the sleepiness that had been so close to overtaking him. It was the last class of the day, the last class before winter break, and he quite honestly couldn't bring himself to care about the movie his teacher had put on to entertain them. He'd been so close to sleep too...

 

His phone buzzed again, and he shot a quick glance toward his teacher before quietly sliding it out of his pocket and unlocking the screen. A text from...Tina. Who was sitting right next to him.

 

Blaine turned towards her and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, which only grew when she nodded her head towards his phone. Opening the text brought him to a YouTube link, and after setting his phone on silent, he tapped 'play' on the video that popped up.

 

The crack that came from his jaw probably wasn't a good thing, he should get that checked.

 

That could wait until later, though, because his poor mind couldn't possibly be expected to focus on anything but the sight of Kurt in the most _adorable_ red and green elf costume Blaine had ever seen(and really, Kurt _had_ to be what was making it adorable, it was quite arguably the gaudiest thing in existence), singing and dancing around to “Here Comes Santa Claus” with Rachel and Santana in front of the grouchiest-looking group of kids. He watched them form a kick line, with _candy canes_ of all things, and while the snort of amusement didn't _quite_ make it out of him, it was loud enough to make the teacher look up to glare at him. Tina rolled her eyes at his antics, turning back towards the movie with a small smirk on her face.

 

Blaine was rather thankful for that. He didn't need anyone seeing the slight sorrow that entered his gaze as he watched Kurt roll his eyes while singing “Let's give thanks to the Lord above.” It hurt enough that he and Kurt wouldn't be together this Christmas, God forbid he actually have to talk about it.

 

After the video ended(disturbingly enough, with the kids throwing various food court items at the group), he bit his lip and hit 'Like' on the video before bringing his attention back to their movie. He could deal with that little pang in his heart later, when he was alone.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the by, if you watch closely you can actually see Kurt roll his eyes during the last part when they're all kneeling on the floor. I love little callbacks to character traits like that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Christmas after losing someone is the hardest.
> 
> Allusion to Finn's death.

* * *

 

Christmas Eve finds Rachel curled up on the couch, hands clutching a cup of tea gone cool as she contemplates the brightest addition to the loft. It's nothing too fancy, a bit on the small side actually, but the lights and ornaments make everything seem twice as big.

 

Kurt and Santana had insisted on having a tree. She had insisted on getting a real one.

 

The clink of ceramic draws her back to the present. She's been twisting a certain decoration around her fingers, almost breaking the string a few times when her attention wanders. The glow from the incandescents cast it into stark relief against her blanket, white and red standing out from a sea of forest green. She would have gone to bed hours ago, should have, in preparation of the morning when she and the others would paste on smiles and tiptoe around each other, but her hand just can't seem to let the miniature jacket go.

 

This is one night where she really doesn't want to let anything about him go.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
